My Onna
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: Vegeta is in love with his childhood friend, but fears not only rejection, but destroying the relationship they already share. AU.
1. All About Bulma

I don't know how or why, but this idea just suddenly popped up. If I get enough positive feedback, I might continue writing DBZ stories. (:

Anyways, this is clearly an AU fic. And yes, Vegeta is OOC. But I have a wonderful explanation for that! My theory is that if Frieza never existed and Vegeta never had to go through the turmoil of losing his father and Vegeta-sei, then he wouldn't be such a brute. Make sense? Also, should I leave this story as a one shot, or should I add another chapter or two?

**Disclaimer: I, Kikira-Lynn, do not own Dragon Ball Z; it belongs to the amazing Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

><p>She had been on his mind an awful lot lately. The way she walked with such confidence and grace, her bright blue eyes and equally as stunning hair never failed to capture his interests. The woman was just amazing. Just because she had been his best friend since their childhood days didn't mean that he didn't notice the gorgeous woman she was morphing into.<p>

Bulma Briefs was the center of every man and boy's fantasy at the age of seventeen. Vegeta saw the way their male classmates leered at her when she wasn't looking. Hell, he even caught the principal looking her up and down! Needless to say, Principal I-Stare-At-Young-Girls hasn't been heard from in quite some time. Bulma had an air about her that not only drew men in, but absolutely pissed her female peers off. They were jealous of the goddess like perfection that was Bulma.

Vegeta sighed in agitation as he followed his oblivious best friend down the school corridor that led to their lockers. She was happily chatting away with one of her few female friends, ChiChi. The two were gossiping about the dark haired girl's latest infatuation: Goku. Vegeta would never understand why they called him Goku and not by his Saiyan name, Kakkarot. But he assumed it was merely an Earthling thing. He continued after the girls only pausing long enough to growl lowly and possessively at any male dumb enough to even look in Bulma's direction.

The Saiyan prince had been so caught up in threatening his latest victim, he didn't even notice when Bulma paused to talk to him. "Vegeta? Are you coming?" His head immediately snapped towards her the moment she spoke. He simply nodded and shoved the poor boy that he was harassing into a nearby garbage can.

Once he caught up with the girls, he heard ChiChi say something about calling Bulma later before running off to her car. Finally, some alone time with his blue haired onna, Vegeta couldn't help but grin. He unraveled his tail from his waist and wrapped it around Bulma's wrist as she was closing her locker. She looked down at the furry appendage and laughed.

"Vegeta," she started. "Must you always do that?" Despite her question, Bulma began to stroke the soft fur of Vegeta's tail before he had the chance to respond. They both knew it was rhetorical question and it was one she asked each time. He began purring the moment her delicate fingers touched his sensitive tail.

"Aww," she cooed. "It is just so adorable when you purr like that." Bulma then stood on her tip toes and rubbed her nose against her favorite Saiyan's. He blushed at the close contact. "Let's go home, mister." With that, she grabbed his hand and began walking outside.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Vegeta lay in his bed thinking about the day's events. Bulma had made intimate contact with him! His heart sped up and a thick blush crept up his cheeks at just the mere thought of her small nose touching his. What did it mean? Could she…? No, it just wasn't possible.<p>

"_There's no way that my onna knows my feelings for her. If she did, she certainly wouldn't tease me as such."_

A few hours had passed and Vegeta was slowly nodding off when his phone suddenly blared to life. He groaned in irritation and his tail lashed back and forth angrily as he reached for his phone. He looked at the name on the screen and his tail stopped its agitated movements. _"Bulma," _and suddenly he wasn't so angry anymore.

"Hey, Baby Blue," he answered with his own personal nickname for her. She giggled on the other end. _"Hey, Geta! Guess what." _Vegeta smiled at how happy she sounded. "What?" More giggling ensued from her line.

_"Oh, Vegeta! It was so funny, I wish you were there," _Vegeta stayed silent and just let Bulma get the giggles out of her system. She continued, _"I was on the phone with ChiChi earlier and she was telling me all about her first date with Goku—they are SUCH a cute couple! Anyways, while I was on the phone, hahaha!" _Once again, she trailed off into laughter. Vegeta chuckled to himself. His onna was certainly one of a kind.

_"Yamcha ended up coming over out of no where," _Vegeta stiffened. He knew that weakling had a thing for Bulma, and he wasn't sure if he liked where this was going at all. He tuned back in to Bulma's story. _"So I told ChiChi I would call her back later and went to talk to Yamcha. Well, somehow the topic of prom came up and I think he was trying to ask me. Poor thing was stuttering and blushing the whole time." _Vegeta snorted at this. He _really _hated where this was headed.

_"That's not even the funny part, Geta! Goku suddenly pops into the room with his Instant Transmission and sees Yamcha all red and sweaty so he freaks and grabs a pail of water and DUMPS it over Yamcha's head!" _At this, Vegeta burst into laughter and Bulma soon followed with more of her angelic giggles. After a few minutes of nonstop side splitting laughter, Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Onna, what did you say to that fool…?" Bulma was clearly confused and said as such. The Saiyan Prince sighed and decided it was now or never to voice his opinion on the matter. "I don't much care for that weakling fool. I don't like the way he looks at you or even talks to you for that matter. He acts as if you're merely a coveted possession for him to obtain. It's as if you are not a woman meant to be cherished, onna. I don't approve-" he was cut short by Bulma interrupting.

_"Vegeta, I said no. Of course I replied after I laughed at his predicament. But nevertheless, I said no. I know that you don't approve of him and I would never go behind your back. Your opinion matters to me, Geta." _Vegeta caught himself smiling and ran his fingers through his thick mane. _"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning?" _

"Of course, onna. Sleep well." After their final good night parting, Vegeta hung up the phone. He put the cellular device back on his night stand and sprawled out on his back, his tail thumping against the bed lazily. Bulma had turned Yamcha down because she trusted Vegeta's instincts. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with her after all. With that, he fell asleep, dreaming of his blue haired onna.


	2. The History of How

**IMPORTANT: **So I got all positive reviews for this story. I'm thinking it is just going to be short, sweet and simple. My writings are mostly morbid so for me to write anything romantic and happy, it has to be short so I can grin and bear and just crank it out. But anyways, this chapter should have been the prologue but I didn't want to switch the chapters around so I'm making it from Vegeta's memory. Sort of. Not really… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The history between the Saiyan race and that of the Earthlings was strong in heritage. The two planets had become nothing short of allies during Vegeta's great-grandfather's reign as King of Vegeta-sei. There had been a mighty disturbance throughout the Universe and the leader of it was in search of a new foot hold for its quest for galactic domination. His name was King Cold.<p>

King Cold had set his sights on Vegeta-sei in way of strong warriors to recruit for his sole mission in life. King Vegeta the Twenty-Fifth was wary of the Ice-jin's proposal. He feared a backlash more potent than anything known throughout Saiyan history. And he was right to fear the alien. King Cold's power was immense, many feared he was unstoppable. However, that did not discourage the Saiyan king. Under the tutelage of the Grand Council of Elders, he pretended to agree to King Cold's farce of an alliance and under his nose, sent a handful of Third Class warriors to scour the universe for strong and/or intelligent allies.

Zucca, grandfather of the current Seer Bardock, was the one who stumbled across Planet Earth and its vast wealth of technological knowledge. He sent word to the king, who told him to plead their case to the planetary leader. It took Zucca many years and staggering blows to his Saiyan pride to convince the President of Earth that aliens and intergalactic travel were true and quite possible. His stay on Earth was not a peaceful one. He was arrested many times over under the assumption that he was a psychopath, but Zucca did not let that deter him from his course.

Once he had found an ally in Earth, an almost reluctant one albeit, Zucca sent word back to his king. King Vegeta the Twenty-Fifth sent his most intelligent scientists to Earth to aid in the planning and building of a weapon that could take down the powerful King Cold and the rest of the Ice-jin Empire.

Many years had passed and many more lives lost to the war, but the Earthlings and Saiyans grew to trust and rely on one another; the Earthlings for their intelligence, and the Saiyans for their brute and unfathomable strength.

By the time the weapon was built and tested thoroughly then tweaked and mass produced, King Vegeta the Twenty-Fifth had fallen in battle. His twenty-three year old son had taken over the throne and was crowned King Vegeta the Twenty-Sixth of Vegeta-sei. It was during his reign that the whole of the Ice-jin Empire was obliterated. He was nearly forty when the last of the Ice-jins' were slaughtered. Since then, Vegeta-sei and Planet Earth remained strong allies and even formed a solid camaraderie.

Prince Vegeta the Twenty-Eighth, our Vegeta, was sent to Earth for schooling. His father King Vegeta the Twenty-Seventh and mother Queen Anya* figured that he could use not only a good Saiyan education, but a thorough Earth education as well. The king was good friends with an Earthling scientist he had met back in his own college days, Dr. Trunks Briefs. They had formed a tight friendship over the years as did their wives, and now their children. The Vegeta-sei royalty had a vacation home (mansion) right by the Capsule Corporation compound.

When Prince Vegeta was just two years old, he and his parents traveled the three day space trip to Earth to meet the Briefs. Vegeta and Bulma have been inseparable ever since. During the school year, Vegeta stayed at the Royal Mansion with his body guard Nappa and the Royal Seer's two children, Raditz and Kakarot who went to school with him as well.

Raditz was two years older than the prince himself; however, Kakarot was merely five months younger. Secretly, Kakarot and Vegeta were best friends. But one who didn't know the two boys very well would have never been able to see through the façade of competition and contempt they held for each other.

When Kakarot was five years old, he found himself lost in a forest far away from West City. Four days into his aimless wanderings, he was found by an old man by the name of Gohan. Said old man recognized Kakarot as a Saiyan and saw his potential. Gohan decided to train the young boy. Kakarot agreed and immediately felt a connection with the old man and affectionately dubbed him Grandpa Gohan. After a few months of training, Kakarot asked Grandpa Gohan to give him an Earth name. And thus, Goku was born.

Over the years, Vegeta and Bulma had grown closer. She forged new friendships with ChiChi King and the Gero twins, who Vegeta and Goku had eventually become friends with as well. On Bulma's fifteenth birthday, Vegeta realized the depth of his feelings for the blue haired girl. He wasn't sure when or how it happened, but he had fallen for her. That day, ChiChi, Juu and Jin Gero**, Raditz, Goku and Vegeta had all gathered at the Capsule Corporation Compound in celebration. Bulma was wearing her new light pink fluttering summer dress with her blue hair cascading over her shoulder in a braid. In a word, she was breathtaking. And Vegeta was smitten.

He never told her in fear of rejection, or worse, losing her friendship. However, he never realized the importance of taking a risk, especially for the ones you would lay down your life for.

* * *

><p><strong>READ:<strong> Okay so I hope that clears some things up for you all. I kind of like this chapter, not going to lie. But I would very much like a beta reader. If anyone is interested, check my profile for details. (: Sorry this update took forever. I needed inspiration.

*Queen Anya is a play on the word _onion. _Say "onion" in a really bad accent and you have _anya. _ Also, _Zucca _ is shortened version of the word _zucchini. _Make sense?

** The Gero twins names are Juu, short for Juuhachigo (18), and Jin, short for Junanago (17). These are the Japanese pronunciations of the numbers. Someone correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
